


Helpless

by LeaveYouShook



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: At least Philip has Eliza, Burr needs to chill., Canon Era, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Hamilton also needs to chill., Theo is just on her own. like damn., and painful, gonna be cute, philtheo is my new ish.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaveYouShook/pseuds/LeaveYouShook
Summary: Sometimes history repeats itself before you can even call it history.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So. Hi? This is my first Hamilton fic and it's probs gonna succ. But, uhm, I hope you like it? I thought I could take a kinda small ship and expand upon it until I try and conquer others. That makes sense, yeah? Okay. Good. So, like I said, I hope you like this.

**1799\. Winter's Ball**

 

 

     People danced.  
  
     Women gossiped.  
  
     Men gandered.  
  
     Theo watched. 

       

 

 

   Coming to the dance hadn't exactly been the young woman's idea, but instead her father's. She was well-taught in the arts, in languages, in literature. All things to make her 'the perfect catch', according to her father. Meanwhile, her mother had been there to help her and encourage to write her own story and find her own life. For two similar people, they had been such contrasting spirits. So she had gone. If not to meet a suitor, then for the hope of meeting friends. She didn't exactly have many of those...

"Hello."

The single word made Theo look up from where she was intently studying the patterns of her dress fabric. The young woman before her was tall and--beautiful. Her skin was flawless and a lovely olive color. Her curly hair was worn halfway up with tresses spilling over her shoulders. Her dress was a higher quality than the older girl that was still plastered, if not  _more so now_ , to the wall. It made Theo wonder just what had brought her attention over. 

 "Hello..." She replied. Theo cleared her throat and curtsied shortly, properly. Always so proper. "I don't believe we've met.."

A soft chuckle.

"No, we haven't. But we have now, wouldn't you say?" The young woman chuckled once more before holding out her hand.  
"My name is Angelica Hamilton."

_Hamilton._

The name had certainly been a topic of discussion in the Burr-Prevost home. Of course they were conversations that Theo had no part in, but with the... _emotion_ her father experienced when speaking of Alexander Hamilton, it wasn't hard to listen in from her own bedroom. She knew that her father disapproved of the man and logical thinking could believe that this stemmed to his children, as well. But if he was going to send her to a party to enjoy herself, who was she to deny her father's wishes?

"Theo Burr.." A smile came over the girl's painted lips as she gripped Angelica's hand with a firm, practiced grip.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Angelica."

 

"The pleasure is mine, Theo." Angelica's smile gleamed and Theo found herself interested for a moment before she folded her hands together and rested them on her stomach.  
  
"I do have to ask, Angelica." Bright eyes took in the room to see if she had been sent. If this was some kind of prank or jest, maybe. While Theo didn't have enemies, people could sometimes be cruel. "What brought you over to me?"

 

Another chuckle.

That chuckle was melodious and had an almost bell-like quality. It was like a trickster, a benevolent yet troublesome pixie that would have been written about by Shakespeare. A real life example of Puck. Someone who would do small tasks if so inclined and tempted into doing so. Maybe that was exactly what this was.

"Some friends of mine noticed you were sticking to the wall, much like some wisteria." A reference to the color of her dress. How funny. "I thought I should come and seek you out, welcome you to join us. We hate to see someone left out of all the fun." Angelica seemed to totter back and forth as she spoke. Much like something a small child would do when they wanted something.

 

"The fun, of course." Theo answered distantly. Her eyes moved back to Angelica as she straightened up a bit and nodded.   
"That's very kind of you, Angelica, but I was just thinking about leaving and I just--"

 

_'ANG-AYYY.'_

 

An arm was slung around the Hamilton girl's shoulders, an older boy who had another boy right on his heels. He was boisterous and happy, obviously, and quite possibly a little drunk. It wouldn't exactly surprise Theo. This was a party, after all, and trays of drinks had been going around the room all night.

 

"William, I was just welcoming Theo here to join us." Angelica said as she looked up at the boy who was now stepping forward to take Theo's small hand in one of his own larger ones.

"William Cooke Mulligan. At your service." He introduced himself formally before leaning down.

His lips pressed to the back of her hand firmly as their eyes met and he gave Theo a bright wink. Her cheeks warmed up a bit with a soft blush as she took her hand away. One of Angelica's friends that had been interested in her and definitely another name she had heard. Not quite as often, however, as the one that Angelica bore.

 

"William, c'mon. Give her a little space." The boy that had been right behind William spoke up and pulled back on his friend's shoulder. 

He was tall. Taller than both Angelica and William. One glance at him told Theo that he and Angelica were related in some way. Siblings maybe. They had the same skin, the same hair. But he was different than her, as each person was different from another. His face had a smattering of freckles that were spread out in a similar way to constellations in the sky. He had a  _glow_ to him that Theo could only place as something that one has when one is young and happy. The word 'handsome' didn't seem to do him justice, so it never actually crossed her mind. She didn't know if there was any one word that could describe this boy.

"Angie, why don't you take Will to get some fresh air?"

 

His voice seemed  to draw her out of her examination and allowed her eyes to meet his as she was offered a smile. 

"I'm sorry about Will, he gets rowdy when he drinks." Philip rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat before he seemed to realize just who he was talking to.   
"Philip Hamilton, at your service." 

 

Theo couldn't help but smile as he bowed shortly. She waited for him to stand before she reciprocated with a small curtsy with the skirts of her dress gripped tightly in her hands hands. 

"Theo Burr. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"If it takes me holding back a drunk friend for us to meet, it'll be worth it."


	2. The Rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the feedback from the first chapter :D. You don't understand how much all of the good vibes mean to me!

 

 

 

    Her skin was dark and flawless, like ebony. Her hair was black and shiny, like obsidian. Philip didn't think he had ever seen a girl like this. Sure, there were plenty of pretty women around the college and plenty when he went out with William. But there was something about this girl, about Theo. He wanted to know her. Try and figure out just why she seemed different.

 

"Burr." He repeated finally after a moment, once their proper introductions were done.   
"You know, my father has a lot to say about your father."

 

Theo straightened up a bit at that. The girl inhaled deeply as she thought over those words, not quite sure what that could mean. Of course she had expected Mister Hamilton to speak about her father. She didn't expect her father would be so petty as to one-sidedly complain. It must have been mutual in some way, shape, or form. After a moment, however, she offered a smile.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't my father and you weren't yours. So why should we talk about them when they aren't here?"

 

Philip's smile faltered only slightly before he realized just what she was saying.

 

"Hey, hey, I didn't mean anything by it." He held out a hand in a sort of surrender, a smile over his lips.  
"I was just saying--I know the name and I know to respect it."

 

That took Theo a moment to process, the girl surprised by the--bluntness, maybe. Or the fact that he was so open to being friendly when their fathers weren't. It was a good move on his part and she could certainly respect it. 

 

"Well, yours is...just as respectable." She admitted with a soft smile.  
"Your father has done a lot to help America. I can't imagine what advantages the son of Secretary of Treasury might have."

 

"Probably about the same as a daughter of a Senator." Philip quipped.

 

Theo smirked at that. He was clever, but also careful. It was definitely something that was uncommon. So many people had voiced their opinion about her father and whether it was good or bad, they felt  _entitled_ to do so. But Philip knew to hold his tongue. Well, at least while in Theo's presence anyway.

 

"Would you like to dance?"

 

And just like the first time, his words drew her back to the present. Spacing out was a habit she found herself doing more and more these days. Most of the time it was when she was taken to church every Sunday. She would get so caught up in her own thoughts and a tap on the arm from her father would easily draw her back to the present. But one word from Philip and--everything seemed to clear up.

 

She glanced from his outstretched hand to the dance floor, the band's song having picked up now. Theo cautiously put her hand in his and he was quick to tug her along, making the girl stumble over her own feet. An excited giggle came from the young woman as Philip came to wrap his arm around her waist, the bright smile that was surely on her lips reflected on his own. Maybe going to these dances wasn't the worst thing ever. 

 

Theodosia had taught her daughter to dance while she was still young. Every Sunday afternoon, after church was over and they had returned to their home, the two of them would practice in the parlor while Aaron watched on fondly. Her mother had been her only proper dance partner and that had been so long ago--

 

"Hey, you can calm down." Philip said softly. He was stood behind her, one of Theo's hand in each of his and his voice was right in her ear. 

The closeness made Theo blush before he spun her outwards. Everyone else on the floor was doing the same moves, but nothing else seemed to matter except the two of them. It didn't matter how good she was at dancing. It didn't matter if she stepped on her own foot or his. Nothing mattered but the two of them. It was incredible and amazing and--Theo didn't think she had ever felt any way similar to this.

 

The young woman side-stepped Philip's foot and huffed out a small sigh as she quickly got frustrated with herself. The girl slipped slightly and was pleasantly surprised when Philip moved his hands to held her stand up straight despite the slip up. Her eyes met his and she blushed, looking away from him.

 

"I'm not going to let you fall." Philip promised with a warm smile.

 

"I think I already have, actually." Theo commented before looking down at their feet and making sure not to step on his as the song came to an end.  
"I don't mind it all that much, though."

 

Philip couldn't help the soft chuckle that came out from him as he stepped away from her and gave the band the courtesy of a clap. His eyes never left Theo, though, and soon enough their eyes met again.   


"Walk with me?"

 

A moment later, the pair were walking along the garden outside the ballroom.  There was an infamous chill to the air that was easy to associate with the oncoming winter and when Theo breathed her breath became fog. 

 

"I uhm--I wanna apologize for Angie, I was gonna talk to you myself, really." Philip said softly and chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
"I don't  really know what to do with girls."

 

"From what I've heard, you're quite a ladies man." Theo teased as she looked up at him.  
"You're a flirter. All the talk with friends of mine. Apparently you take after your father."

 

"Hey, I'm just a charming guy." Philip said with a wide grin.   
"Not my fault if I got a reputation for making the ladies  _swoon_."

He gyrated his hips before swaying back and forth and Theo couldn't help the soft snort that came from her before she started laughing. 

 

"Right, right. You make those ladies swoon, Philip." Theo laughed before she shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest in hopes of hiding the fact that she was actually cold. Maybe grabbing her coat would have been a good idea instead of slipping away with Philip.

 

Philip stopped his dance for a moment as he realized that Theo was actually shivering a little. The boy was quick to strip off his coat and hand it over to her. The young woman stared at the offered coat before she looked to the boy who offered it, seeming a little confused.

 

"You're cold." He said as he moved forward, taking the opportunity to put the coat over her shoulders.   
"Even if you don't wanna button it, take it."

 

Theo couldn't say that she had ever been shown attitude like this by anyone but her father. It was refreshing. It was--incredible. To know someone could care for her in a different way than what she had experienced so far. Parental affection and forced likingness from tutors was one thing. But whatever this was that she was feeling for Philip in this moment was something so indescribable and incredible, that Theo didn't want the moment to end. Didn't want the evening to fade away.

"Is this--not okay?"

 

"No..." Theo breathed out before a smile came over her lips.   
"I just...this is nice of you."

 

Philip chuckled softly before fixing the coat on her shoulders a little better, his face not too far from hers.

 

"How am I supposed to make you swoon if I'm not nice?" He teased.

 

"I think you're doing a fine job so far."   
  
That made Philip stop a bit short, his eyes meeting hers.

The way the moonlight shined down on them made him want to memorize exactly how she looked in this moment. Her eyes had a gleam to them that he could only want to have in his. Maybe he did. He'd have to ask sometime. They were hungry for--everything. Like Theo was completely and utterly prepared for whatever they world had to throw at her. It was amazing to find someone who, hopefully, was like him in that aspect. Ready and excited for the world.

He wasn't quite sure who kissed who first all he knew, and cared about, was that they were kissing. Her lips were soft against his and she tasted like a mixture of wine and something sweeter than honey. She was a little hesitant and it made him make sure to take care, not wanting to scare the girl off. Philip pulled away a minute later, a soft smile spreading over his lips.

 

"Are you swooning yet? Or is it just me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just decided a little more cutesy interaction was necessary between these two before drama was caused? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next Friday.


	3. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to apologize for missing the update last week! Things have been super hectic, but luckily I get out of school in about a week or two so thank God for that!

   

 

    "Did you have a nice time last night?"

 

The words made Philip look up from book he was reading and smile at the sight of his mother standing in the doorway. 

 

"Yeah, I did..." He said with an almost sheepish smile as he closed the book in his hands.

 

Eliza smirked slightly and moved towards him, taking a seat by his side. She knew that smile. She knew that smile very well. It was one that she had seen on Alexander's lips all too often. It brought trouble sometimes, but that wasn't common in this household.

 

"You're smirking again." She teased slightly before wrapping an arm around his shoulders.  
"Come on, tell me all about it. What's got you so happy?"

 

Philip smiled wider and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked from his book to his mother.

 

"Well--there's this girl. She's smart and fun and..."

 

"Pretty?" Eliza  supplied. 

 

"Beautiful!" Philip exclaimed before he got up from where he was sitting. His mother gave a soft chuckle of fondness.  
"She's just these eyes like just, and this hair--wow--and her smile..." 

 

The young man gave a sigh that almost had a dreamy quality to it. It seemed the boy was thoroughly smitten with Theodosia just after one night. That had never happened before. Usually he was the one charming ladies, making them flustered. But here he was going on and on about her to his mother. 

 

"Well, what's her name?" Eliza prompted as she stood up and moved to take his hands in her own.  
"Who's the girl that finally won Philip Hamilton's heart?"  
  
"Theo. Theo Burr."

 

Eliza stopped short at that.

 

"Burr?"

"Burr."

" _Burr???_ "

 

Philip and Eliza both glanced up at the sound of hurried footsteps coming down the hallway and quickly separated as Alexander all but slid into the doorway. 

"What about Burr?" 

 

Philip swallowed tightly and turned towards his father, obviously not too happy to announce the news. He straightened his clothing and did  as much as he could to seem calm, cool, and collected. Meanwhile, his heart was beating heavily, nervously.

 

"Nothing, Pops." Philip insisted.

 

"You know how I feel about--"

 

"Yes, Alexander, we know how you feel about Burr." His wife finished before moving to his side and taking his hand.  
"But this isn't about you. This is about Philip."

 

The boy smiled a bit and said 'thank you' with his eyes before he finally cleared his throat and made eye contact with his father.

 

"I enjoyed the party last night."

 

"Good, that's great. I'm glad."

 

"Yeah and--"

 

"I remember when your mother and I--" The man was cut off when his wife squeezed his arm tightly.  
"Ow. Sorry. Go ahead, son."

 

"I met a girl."

 

Alexander stopped short at that. 

 

Philip was a ladies man, to be simple, and he'd--never actually told his parents about any of them, really.

 

"A girl?" He questioned before he pulled his arm away from his wife. He smiled just a bit.  
"Well, I'll be damned. What's her name, son?"

 

"Her name's Theo. Theo Burr". 

 

"Excuse me?"

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

"Daddy, please!"

 

Theo sighed deeply as her father paced back and forth before the fireplace.

 

"You are seeing the Hamilton boy." Burr repeated for what may have very been the tenth time since Theo had first told him.

 

It had started over a simple breakfast and some small talk. But the moment Philip had come up, her father was up in arms.

 

"I'm not letting you have any sort relations with him!"

 

"Who would you rather I see Joseph Alston??"

 

The name came out of both of their mouths at the same time: out of Theo's as a question and Burr's as an answer.

 

"He's a fine boy!"

 

Theo sighed deeply.

 

"For marriage, yes! I'm not trying to  _marry_ Philip, Daddy, I'm hardly friends with him."

 

"And we should keep it that way." Burr said shortly before he started off for his study.

 

No doubt to write in his journal.

 

The young woman huffed out a sigh and followed quickly behind him.

 

"You can't tell me who I can and can't see!" She insisted adamantly as she hurried to stay by his side.  
"You know what mother would say about this..."

 

"She'd say to trust my judgment." Her father insisted as he let himself into the study and let her follow.

 

Because shutting the door in his daughter's face would be incredibly rude.

 

"She'd also say that she wants to see me happy."

 

Burr only stopped once he was sat behind his desk, leather journal already in it's place.

 

"The answer is  _no_ , Theo, now go finish your breakfast. You have lessons in an hour."

 

The young woman pursed her lips before leaving the study and closing the door softly behind her despite her anger. Her mother would have insisted on letting things play on. To let Theo pursue this just on the chance that it gave the girl true happiness.

 

But her mother wasn't here anymore. Which meant that what her father said was to go.

 

But maybe, just this once, she could go against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! I hope you enjoyed Alexander and Eliza's appearance. We all know that bit about Alex sliding in is totally accurate, you can't fight me on that. See you next week.


	4. In The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in honor of me missing the timely updated. Two chapters are coming out in the next two or three days you guys. Be ready! I wanna warn that this chapter may be kinda weak, but I've been in a little bit of a funk. I promise it'll improve next chapter!

 

 

  "Where are you going this time of night?"

 

Eliza raised an eyebrow at the sight of her son donning his coat. 

"Out with William." He said as she buttoned up his coat with a soft smile.  
"We were gonna get a drink down at the pub...I'll be back before midnight."

 

The woman smiled softly and quirked a brow gently before she moved towards him as she plucked the hat from the nearby sidetable.

"Tell Theo I said hello." 

 

Philip smiled and took the hat from his mother before he pecked her on the cheek quickly and hurried along.

 

Alexander hadn't been the happiest after hearing just who his son had fallen for, but Eliza was quick to try and defuse the situation.

 

It had lead to the older man going off to his study, to most likely write some form of letter to Burr. God knew it was the last thing that was needed and that he might not even send it, but if that didn't happen then Eliza would have to get rid of it somehow. Knowing her husband, he would change his mind at the slightest thing.

 

\-----------

 

Theo slowly shut the door of the house, praying silently that the front door didn't creak as it was shut. 

 

Sneaking out wasn't a habit she made often, but after a short correspondence with Philip--well, she had let herself be just a bit influenced.

He said he would sneak out as well and promised to meet her not too far from her home and take her out for the evening. She would be back home and in bed before midnight. God help the both of them if she wasn't. Philip would be in more trouble than Theo, of course, but if she lost her father's trust? That would be trouble enough to her.

 

The young woman hugged her cloak a bit tighter around herself as she started down the steps. A glance up and down the street and then she was on her way, hurrying along down the sidewalk and keeping to herself as much as she could. 

 

The sound of footsteps made her raise up her head and just before she could glance over her shoulder, there was a pair of arms wrapped around her tightly. A shriek came from her and then a hand came over her mouth as a warm breath brushed against her ear.

 

'Theo, calm down.'

 

A sigh of relief came out before she started slapping at the young man while he laughed softly.

 

"Hey, hey, hey, take it easy!"

 

"You are such a jerk!"

 

Philip silenced anything else she had to say with a short kiss, taking each of her hands in his own. Theo seemed not to mind it, though, as she went quiet and pressed her own lips back against his. The chill of winter seemed to fade as the two of them stood there on the sidewalk, just in the embrace of one another. It warmed Theo through to her core and it was these small moments they had that made her think that this, that Philip..could be something permanent in her life. 

 

"You're forgiven."

 

Her breathed out words turned to fog as she spoke and it made the young man smile warmly before he gave her hand a soft squeeze.

 

"C'mon. We stand around any longer and we're gonna freeze."

 

 

\-----

 

"Alexander..."

 

"Just one moment, I promise."

 

"Alexander."

 

The man glanced up over his glasses to find his wife standing in the doorway of his office. The candlelight illuminated her in her nightgown, giving her an ethereal real. She appeared as the angel that she really was.

 

Alexander smiled softly and took off his glasses before he scrubbed at his face and sighed deeply. It seemed he was no longer the young man he once was. One who could stay up at all hours writing. That wasn't age, though, that was stress. This was the pent up stress meeting the stress from the way he had snapped at Philip earlier on.

 

"What's the time?"

 

Eliza's footsteps didn't make a sound as she crossed the room and moved to stand behind him, her hand on her shoulder.

 

"It's nearly midnight..." Her voice was soft as she gave his shoulder a soft squeeze before she sighed.  
"You need sleep, Alex, please..."

 

The man didn't say a word for a moment, he simply let his eyes look over what he had been writing. Taking in the words and the drying ink.

 

After a moment, pursed lips blew out the candle sat on the desk. The chair he sat in was pushed back. He got to his feet.

 

"I should talk to Philip. Apologize for what I said."

 

"Not tonight."

 

Her words were quick. Maybe too quick.

 

"He's already asleep, no doubt." She added on before taking her husband's hand in her own.  
"You'll see each other at breakfast, you can apologize then."

 

Alexander pressed a soft kiss to his wife hair and gave her a smile before stepping away from her. 

 

"You head to bed, I'll be up soon."

 

And just like that they parted ways once more. Eliza, starting back for their room. Alexander, straightening up his office before checking on the children. Unknown to his wife, he did it every night. Every night he'd check on these two children. These two blessings. Their blessings.

 

The man was just locking up his study when the sound of the front door thudding shut caught his attention. He was careful to start towards the door, peeking around the corner just on the offchance that someone had broken in. He would have gone to get his gun, had that been the case. But instead he was met with the sight of his son, taking off his coat and hat and shaking he light snow off of them.

 

"Philip?"

 

The young woman froze a bit as he draped his coat over his arm slowly. He didn't think he'd get caught.

 

"Pop. Hey." 

 

Alexander's brow furrowed and he glanced back in the direction of the bedrooms before looking back to his son.

 

"Where were you?" He finally asked as she crossed his arms over his chest.

 

"Oh, I just went out for a walk.." Philip scratched the back of his neck before he let his arm fall to his side.  
"It was cold out."

 

"Your mother said you went to bed." Alexander countered as he lifted his head up just a bit.

 

Philip was lying, obviously.

 

"I did..go to bed. But-But then I went for a walk."

 

The two Hamilmen stood there for a moment, just poised in the awkward silence.

 

"So, I'll see you at breakfast?"

 

"Breakfast, yeah."

 

Alexander nodded at the answer and watched as his son hurried off towards his bedroom. Now, he was a somewhat nosy person. But while that was the case, he wasn't about to go checking coat pockets and such for answers. The truth would rear it's head soon enough. Until then, however, he would have to stay calm. His family may have very been the only ones to see him in that state.

 

Something on the ground, however, caught the man's attention once more.

 

Red. Something from a shrub. May have been tracked in by Philip's shoes.

 

It was a familiar looking thing to him. From some of the plants in a nearby park. The one Philip frequented. 

 

But at midnight?

 

Alexander glanced back towards his son's room and frowned slightly.

 

Philip wouldn't go out to a park with his friends at midnight. That wasn't right. But out to a park at midnight with someone different?

 

The man brushed away the plant before he started for bed with thoughts of Philip sneaking out and about with a girl. One particular girl. Maybe Theo Burr was going to be a bit more troublesome than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys liked this chapter! I felt like focusing on eliza and alex would be nice because they're just so cute and there's sort of similarities between them and philip and theo? You'll just have to look closely for them. I'd also like to say, I'm really glad for the support from the last chapter and it meant an awful lot to see all the positive comments and kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> So.  
> That was the first chapter. Simple, I think, and kinda cute? I'll be updating next Friday. Feel free to leave kudos and comments.


End file.
